borutofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki (暁, dosłownie "świt") było grupą shinobi, która istniała poza typowym systemem ukrytych wiosek. W ciągu kilku dekad Akatsuki miało różne formy i było dowodzone przez różnych indywiduów. jest fikcyjną organizacją przestępczą z mangi i anime Naruto jak i Boruto. Tworzą ją shinobi, uważani za najniebezpieczniejszych ninja na świecie. Biografia Akatsuki Yahiko left|thumb|159px|Akatsuki Yahiko. Akatsuki zostało oryginalnie założone przez Yahiko w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi wraz z jego przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, Nagato i Konan. Zostając sierotami w trakcie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, trójka założyła Akatsuki, aby zaprowadzić pokój w swoim rodzimym kraju i wiosce, Amegakure, która była często celem ataków i konfliktów ze strony innych krajów. Ich pragnienie zakończenia wojen przyciągnęło wielu ninja z Ame do ich szeregów, a z czasem, wieści o ich wyczynach zaczęły wypływać poza granice Amegakure. Wczesna sława Akatsuki była głównie zawdzięczana dzięki przywództwie Yahiko i jego naturalnej charyzmie, która utrzymywała organizację zjednoczoną i zmotywowaną do nieustawania przy swoim celu, pomimo wielu trudności z nim związanych. Yahiko, jednakże, widział siebie jedynie za mediatora dla Nagato, który był ostatecznym źródłem pokoju dla świata, dzięki swojemu Rinneganowi. Z czasem, sława Akatsuki zaczęła przyciągać niechcianą uwagę. Najpierw zwrócił się do nich Tobi, który twierdził, że jest Madarą Uchiha, oferując im swoje wsparcie w organizacji, a zwłaszcza względem Nagato. Yahiko był nieufny wobec Tobiego i odrzucił jego propozycję, choć Tobi twierdził, że Yahiko ostatecznie ją zaakceptował. Lider Ame, Hanzō, również zaczął obawiać się Akatsuki, uważając ich za zagrożenie swojej władzy, przekonanie, które zostało w anime potwierdzone przez Danzō Shimurę. Hanzō spotkał się z Akatsuki i zaoferował im pomoc w negocjacji pokojowej pomiędzy Konohagakure, Iwagakure i Sunagakure. Kiedy Yahiko, Nagato i Konan przybyli na spotkanie, zostali otoczeni przez podwładnych Hanzō oraz członków Korzenia Danzō, którzy wzięli Konan za zakładniczkę i zmusili Yahiko do popełnienia samobójstwa w zamian za jej życie. Rozjuszony śmiercią Yahiko, Nagato przywołał Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i użył jej do wymordowania przeciwników, choć Hanzō udało się uciec. W anime, pozostali członkowie Akatsuki byli świadomi planu Hanzō, zamierzając zapewnić wsparcie Yahiko oraz reszcie. Jednakże, zostali zatrzymani przez Tobiego, który wymordował ich wszystkich. Akatsuki Nagato Umierający Yahiko powierzył wolę zaprowadzenia pokoju Nagato. Nagato, utrapiony śmiercią przyjaciela, zaczął wierzyć, że świat nigdy nie przystanie na zawarcie pokoju, uważając, że poprzednie pacyfistyczne metody jego zaprowadzenia były bezcelowe. Wywnioskował też, że jedynym sposobem na to byłoby wywołanie stałej wojny, aby ludzkość doświadczyła tak katastroficznych zgonów i destrukcji, że już nigdy nie przyszłoby na myśl ponowne wywołanie jakiegokolwiek konfliktu. Zamierzając stać się tym, który zademonstruje światu ten horror i cierpienie, Nagato zaczął używać aliasu "Pain" i utworzył Sześć Ścieżek Paina, do której zintegrował zwłoki Yahiko, aby mógł symbolicznie kontynuować przywództwo nad organizacją. Nagato odszukał także Obito, pod aliasem Madary Uchiha i zaakceptował jego wcześniejszą ofertę wsparcia, którą świadczył w sekrecie. Po Trzeciej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, Akatsuki rozpoczęło rekrutację poszukiwanych ninja rangi S, a ich trudne do pogodzenia osobowości i aspiracje zjednoczyły się poza utrzymywanym obiektywem dominacji nad światem Nagato; to często przeradzało się w pewien poziom przymusu, jakiego przykładowo doświadczył Deidara. Kiedy Akatsuki zrekrutowało docelową liczbę dziesięciu członków, organizacja zaczęła postępować zgodnie z planem składającym się z trzech etapów, aby osiągnąć wyznaczony cel: 1. Zdobycie wystarczających środków na wsparcie organizacji. 2. Zapewnienie najemnych usług według dość konkurencyjnej stawki, używając pieniędzy zdobytych podczas pierwszego etapu w celu wyrównania kosztów. To uczyni kraje coraz bardziej zależnymi od usług Akatsuki, osaczy cały market dla misji shinobi i ewentualnie doprowadzi wszystkie wioski shinobi do bankructwa, ponieważ nie będą w stanie konkurować z cenami Akatsuki. Poprzez schwytanie i strategiczne rozmieszczenie ogoniastych bestii, Akatsuki jest w stanie szybko rozpocząć i następnie stłumić wojny, tym samym przyśpieszając cały proces. 3. Kiedy wszystkie inne siły shinobi zostaną rozwiązane, Akatsuki będzie w stanie szybko podbić wszystkie kraje na świecie right|thumb|159px|Początkowe Akatsuki Nagato. Wczesne lata Akatsuki Nagato były bardzo sukcesywne, gdyż ukryte wioski coraz częściej zatrudniały organizację do walki w wojnach i dokonywania zamachów, w których nie miały ochoty brać udziału, a zwłaszcza w czasach pokoju. Czwarty Raikage twierdził, że tylko Kumogakure nigdy nie zatrudniło Akatsuki podczas, gdy w szczególności Trzeci Tsuchikage stał się ich stałym klientem. Pomimo bycia tak popularną i sukcesywną grupą, Akatsuki stanowiło zagadkę dla ludzi spoza jej szeregów, z wieloma (niepoprawnie) uważającymi, że jakoby działają oni poza Kirigakure. Akatsuki doświadczyło pewnych problemów w gronie swoich członków na przełomie lat: Kakuzu regularnie zabijał swoich partnerów w przepływie wściekłości i kradł ich serca dla swoich Jiongu; jedynie połączenie z nieśmiertelnym Hidanem powstrzymało go od kontynuowania tej czynności. Orochimaru usiłował ukraść ciało Itachiego Uchihy po dołączeniu do organizacji i kiedy jego plan zakończył się porażką, został zmuszony do ucieczki. Pomimo tego, Akatsuki było w stanie rozpocząć pracę nad schwytaniem ogoniastych bestii. left|thumb|159px|Różni członkowie Akatsuki Nagato. Misja Akatsuki aby schwytać ogoniaste bestie stopniowo zaczęła wynosić organizację z cieni świata i w zamian, wywołała rosnący sprzeciw ze strony ukrytych wiosek. Po tym jak Deidara schwytał Jednoogoniastego, Sasori został zabity w walce z siłami Konohy i Suny, które zostały wysłane na ratunek jinchūriki Jednoogoniastego. Obito skorzystał z tej wolnej pozycji i postanowił oficjalnie dołączyć do organizacji jako "Tobi" i pomóc w schwytaniu Trójogoniastego. W tym samym czasie, Hidan i Kakuzu schwytali Dwuogoniastego, lecz potem oboje zostali pokonani w niepowiązanych konfrontacjach z Nijū Shōtai z Konohy. Kisame Hoshigaki zdobył później Czteroogoniastego, po tym jak Deidara i Itachi zginęli w odosobnionych walkach z Sasuke Uchihą. Z powodu kurczącej się liczby członków, Tobi wywierał presję na Nagato, aby ten przyjął bardziej aktywną rolę w schwytaniu ogoniastych bestii. W anime, on i Konan zostali po raz pierwszy wysłani w celu schwytania Sześcioogoniastego, który został schwytany nieco wcześniej w mandze. Po tym wszystkim zostali wysłani do Konohy w celu schwytania Dziewięcioogoniastego i w wyniku przeprowadzonego Ataku Paina, wioska została kompletnie zniszczona. Kiedy nareszcie udało mu się zlokalizować jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto Uzumakiego, Nagato zaczął mieć wątpliwości co do kwestii kierunku organizacji, którego podjął się od czasów śmierci Yahiko. Po tym jak Sześć Ścieżek Paina zostały pokonane, Naruto przekonał go, że pokój bez rozlewu krwi jest warty realizacji, nieważne jak niemożliwe się to wydaje. Aby naprawić wszystkie swoje błędy, Nagato poświęcił własne życie, aby móc wskrzesić wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, którzy stracili życie w wyniku jego ataku, wykorzystując swój ostatni oddech w celu przekonania Naruto do osiągnięcia pokoju, którego on nigdy nie był w stanie osiągnąć. Wraz z utratą Yahiko i Nagato, Konan postanowiła opuścić Akatsuki. Akatsuki Tobiego right|thumb|159px|Akatsuki Tobiego. Tobi, real name Obito Uchiha, approached Akatsuki in order to get close to Nagato, whose Rinnegan he needed to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan. Over the years, he remained in the shadows, allowing Nagato to appear to the world as Akatsuki's leader while Obito manipulated him towards his desired ends, specifically capturing all nine tailed beasts so that he can restore the Ten-Tails and use it to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world, ending all conflict by trapping everyone in a dream. Obito follows the Eye of the Moon Plan under instructions of the real Madara Uchiha, whose identity Obito assumed after Madara's death. Madara intended Obito to have Nagato revive him in the final stages of the plan; however, Nagato betrayed Obito and used the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive everyone he killed during his invasion of Konoha. Even before Nagato's death, Obito takes a growing role in Akatsuki's activities, due in large part to Itachi Uchiha's death. He reveals himself to Kisame, who worked with him during their time in Kirigakure and is happy to collaborate with him yet again. He also convinces Sasuke Uchiha and his team, Taka, to join forces with Akatsuki, an alliance that Obito believes is worth the losses of all the other Akatsuki members. While Nagato goes after the Nine-Tails, Obito sends Taka after the Eight-Tails, the only other remaining tailed beast. Although Taka initially appears successful, they are discovered to have been tricked by the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Killer B. When Zetsu shortly afterwards reports Nagato's own death, Obito is deeply agitated by the setbacks, particularity Nagato's betrayal, and increasingly irritated by Naruto's constant thwarting of his plans. With their ranks so diminished and with the Five Great Shinobi Countries finally starting to mobilize against Akatsuki, both because of the attack on Konoha and the botched capture of Killer B, Obito is forced to start taking drastic actions. He first sends Kisame to capture B and then sends Taka to attack the Five Kage Summit. Sasuke does not perform as well against the Five Kage as Obito wished, as he had hoped they would be weakened enough to be forced to negotiate. Instead, he must approach them diplomatically, asking that they help him complete his Eye of the Moon Plan by surrendering the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. They refuse, prompting Obito to initiate the Fourth Shinobi World War. left|thumb|159px|Ożywieni Akatsuki. While preparing for war, Obito is approached by Kabuto Yakushi, a former subordinate of Sasori and Orochimaru. Kabuto offers to bolster Akatsuki's fighting strength with the Impure World Reincarnation, reviving Akatsuki's past members and several other once-notable shinobi. Obito is reluctant until Kabuto blackmails him by reviving the real Madara Uchiha, on whose name Obito has been banking the credibility of his threats against the hidden villages. Obito is forced to agree. He then goes to Ame to take Nagato's Rinnegan, killing Konan in the process. News eventually reaches them of Kisame's death, but Kisame is at least able to send them intel that enables Kabuto to strengthen Obito's White Zetsu Army. In the two days of the war between Akatsuki and the Allied Shinobi Forces, both sides suffer heavy casualties, yet Naruto and Killer B elude capture. When most of the White Zetsu are defeated and Kabuto is made to end the Impure World Reincarnation, Obito, having no more options, prematurely revives the Ten-Tails. Madara, having escaped Kabuto's influence, lends a degree of support, eventually leading Obito to become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He is defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke (who has since sided against Akatsuki) before he can perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and as a result Obito stops pursuing the Eye of the Moon Plan. With Obito's surrender, Akatsuki's schemes officially end. Madara perseveres, sealing the Ten-Tails into his body and successfully performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He is afterwards betrayed by Black Zetsu, who has been scheming for centuries to revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, with first Madara, then Obito, and then Akatsuki itself being mere pawns used in pursuit of that goal. Kaguya is restored using Madara as a medium but, with Obito's help, she and Black Zetsu are defeated by Naruto and Sasuke and the Infinite Tsukuyomi is ended. Akatsuki Shin'a right|thumb|159px|Akatsuki Shin'a Uchihy. Despite the defeat of Akatsuki during the Fourth Shinobi World War and the death and destruction they caused, Akatsuki's methods of peace remain attractive to certain individuals. Some, such as the Ryūha Armament Alliance and Gengo, carry on Akatsuki's goals in spirit. Over a decade after the end of the war, Shin Uchiha goes so far as to adopt Akatsuki's name, believing its former goal of endless warfare is the perfect evolutionary tool, weeding out the weak and promoting strength for all of humanity. He composes Akatsuki with numerous clones of himself and seeks to start moving forward with Akatsuki's revival. Shin's plans start facing complications as soon as Konoha becomes aware of him and he is soon afterwards betrayed and killed by his clones, ending his new Akatsuki before it ever truly begins. Ubiór Members of Nagato's Akatsuki wear long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar; Tobi and the members of Taka wear a similarly-marked hooded mantle. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were viewed as a symbol of justice by its original members. The robes are very distinctive, allowing members of Akatsuki to be identified even from a distance. Though the robes are a standard feature throughout Nagato's tenure (with Konan even continuing to wear it after leaving Akatsuki), the robe falls out of use under Obito's leadership: Kisame stops wearing it owing to circumstances of faking his death, Obito does not replace his when it is destroyed by Konan, and Zetsu ceases using a robe once its two halves begin operating separately. Another trend started with Nagato is for members to cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolise the severed ties with their former villages, though some opt not to wear a forehead protector at all. All members also wear black nail polish on their fingers and toenails (colours vary in the anime). When traveling, members sometimes wear conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces, possibly to go unnoticed by the general population. Pierścienie Under Nagato, each member of Akatsuki is given one of ten rings, to be worn on a specific finger. Other than apparently signifying one's membership, the rings seem to have some role in sealing the tailed beasts into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, indicating which of the statue's finger the members should stand on. The rings are apparently important and irreplaceable: when Orochimaru defects he takes his ring with him, and for that reason he is never officially replaced; when Deidara loses the arm that his ring is on, he has greater interest in recovering the ring than the arm itself; Zetsu and Tobi specifically seek out Sasori's ring after his death, needing it for Tobi to replace him. When Tobi takes over, the rings are no longer important, as he simply discards it along with his damaged robe after battling Konan. Despite all this, the rings' exact significance is never explained. Gedo Mazo Akatsuki Rings The ring positions of the members. The various rings are: left|thumb|159px|Pozycje członków na pierścieniach. * Right thumb: "zero" (零, rei); worn by Pain. Its colour is purplish-grey. * Right index finger: "blue", "green" (青, ao, shō); worn by Deidara. Its colour is teal. * Right middle finger: "white" (白, byaku, haku); worn by Konan. Its colour is white. * Right ring finger: "vermilion", "scarlet" (朱, shu); worn by Itachi Uchiha. Its colour is red. * Right little finger: "sign of the boar" (亥, gai); worn by Zetsu. Its colour is green. * Left little finger: "sky", "void" (空, kū); worn by Orochimaru. Its colour is slate blue. * Left ring finger: "south" (南, nan); worn by Kisame Hoshigaki. Its colour is yellow. * Left middle finger: "north" (北, hoku); worn by Kakuzu. Its colour is dark green. * Left index finger: "three" (三, san); worn by Hidan. Its colour is orange. * Left thumb: "jewel", "ball", also the black king in shogi (玉, gyoku); worn by Sasori and later by Tobi. Its colour is purple. Eight of the ten kanji of the rings are taken from a kuji-in, a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. Pain's "rei" and Zetsu's "gai" are not from this kuji-in. However, the only unused kuji-in kanji, 玄 (gen, "mysterious"), bears a strong resemblance to Zetsu's "gai", suggesting an error. It would be a consistent error, however, since the "gai" kanji has been used in every instance the ring's kanji has been shown. Drużyny Under Nagato, Akatsuki members are organised into teams of two, usually paired based on perceived similarities (such as Itachi or Kisame) or advantageous combinations (such as Hidan and Kakuzu). Although some pairs get along better than others, few seem to actually like each other; Sha no Sho notes that members always have separate rooms when staying at hotels. Hostilities tend to exist even between members who aren't partners, though they so rarely meet that this is rarely an actual problem. Teams travel the world pursuing Akatsuki's goals, only convening when summoned by Nagato, typically to seal a tailed beast. Nagato i Konan right|thumb|159px|Nagato i Konan. * Target(s): Six-Tails (Pain, Sealed, Anime Only), Nine-Tails (Pain, Failed) As childhood friends and fellow members of the original Akatsuki, Nagato and Konan are the only members who consistently get along. Because Nagato is Akatsuki's leader, Konan tends to defer to him, doing as he instructs even when she personally disagrees. In Nagato's rule of Amegakure, Konan acts as the "angel" to his "god", communicating his will to Ame's villagers. It is kept secret from the rest of the organisation who Nagato is, instead having them believe that Pain is a living being and not a corpse remotely animated by Nagato. Zetsu right|thumb|159px|Zetsu. * Target(s): Unknown Zetsu is an associate of Tobi who helped him approach Nagato and officially joined Akatsuki seemingly long before Tobi does. Although typically acting as a single individual, Zetsu is made of two separate personalities: White Zetsu and Black Zetsu. The two sometimes argue, but it never interferes with their duties: spying, evidence disposal, and resource acquisition. Zetsu is often the only member of Akatsuki other than their partners that members meet in person. Zetsu typically helps transport a jinchūriki to one of Akatsuki's hideouts for extracting the Tailed Beast. Sasori i Orochimaru right|thumb|159px|Sasori i Orochimaru. * Target(s): Unknown Orochimaru and Sasori were one of the earlier Akatsuki teams to be formed. Little is known of their deeds, but they apparently were quite effective together. They also got along well enough that Orochimaru knew how Sasori's actual "body" looked beneath his typical Hiruko carapace. Sasori held a grudge against Orochimaru after he defected from Akatsuki and took a personal interest in his activities afterwards. Jūzō i Itachi Uchiha right|thumb|159px|Jūzō i Itachi. Jūzō and Itachi worked very well with each other, being involved in at least three missions together, which involved assassination and sabotage. The two partners had an unique system of formations in order to better synchronise with each other. Formation A was used when both shinobi attacked individually using whichever ability they preferred, Formation B had Itachi open up with an attack involving genjutsu or shurikenjutsu while Jūzō killed the incapacitated shinobi with his sword, Formation C was a personal request by Jūzō to be killed by Itachi if he would be captured by Kirigakure and Formation D was to be proposed by Itachi but he refused to do so. Eventually, Jūzō was killed by the Fourth Mizukage during an assassination attempt of the two Akatsuki members against a Land of Water citizen and, after severely injuring Yagura, Itachi put the remains of Kubikiribōchō into his partner's hands, showing respect to his fallen comrade. Itachi i Kisame right|thumb|159px|Itachi i Kisame. * Target(s): Nine-Tails (Itachi, Failed), Four-Tails (Kisame, Sealed), Eight-Tails (Kisame, Failed) Itachi and Kisame seemingly joined Akatsuki around the same time, and for that reason were put together. Kisame thought their partnership was appropriate as both were notorious for killing their fellow countrymen. Despite conflicting personalities, Itachi and Kisame get along well: Kisame has a greater predisposition towards violence, but always follows Itachi's instructions, even when it denies him an opportunity to kill someone. Kisame is sad after Itachi dies, and Itachi, once reincarnated, displays some regret on learning of Kisame's own death. Sasori i Deidara right|thumb|159px|Sasori i Deidara. * Target(s): One-Tail (Deidara, Sealed), Nine-Tails (Deidara, Failed) Deidara is forcibly recruited (with help from Itachi) to replace Orochimaru as Sasori's partner. Each views themselves as an artist, though has little respect for the other's preferred art form: Sasori believes art is eternal, as in a puppet, while Deidara believes art is fleeting, as in an explosion. Deidara pays some deference to Sasori since he's more experienced, but is very disappointed by Sasori's death. Hidan i Kakuzu right|thumb|159px|Hidan i Kakuzu. *Target(s): Seven-Tails (Kakuzu, Sealed, Anime Only), Two-Tails (Hidan, Sealed), Nine-Tails (Kakuzu, Failed) After Kakuzu killed all of his previous partners in fits of rage, he was paired with Hidan, an immortal he couldn't kill. Whereas other teams at least have moments of cooperation, Hidan and Kakuzu actively hate each other: Hidan believes Kakuzu's obsession with money is sacrilegious and Kakuzu desperately wants to kill Hidan because his habits constantly waste Kakuzu's time. Despite this, the two are arguably the most effective of Akatsuki's teams, variously called the "Immortal Combo" (不死コンビ, Fushi Konbi) and the "Zombie Combo" (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi). If Hidan is dismembered, Kakuzu can sew him back together. Kakuzu, meanwhile, can launch indiscriminate attacks without needing to worry about Hidan being killed in the crossfire. Shikamaru Nara believes they are unstoppable so long as they are together. Deidara i Tobi right|thumb|159px|Deidara i Tobi. *Target(s): Three-Tails (Tobi, Sealed) When Tobi replaces Sasori in Akatsuki he also becomes Deidara's new partner. Per the persona he assumes, Tobi regularly annoys Deidara, either through open disrespect or out of apparent ignorance. Deidara attempts to kill Tobi several times out of irritation, but never manages to succeed, or at least follow through. Deidara, unaware of Tobi's true identity, takes him on as a sort of disciple, instructing him on the ways of the world and how to succeed in Akatsuki. Deidara even displays a certain fondness for Tobi at the end of his life, instructing him to get to a safe distance from his C4 and then apologising for what he assumes will be Tobi's death prior to using C0. Współpracownicy * Amegakure - base of operations for Pain * Kirigakure - previously controlled by Obito while manipulating the Fourth Mizukage * Yūra - Sasori's underling * Mukade - Sasori's underling * Funari - Kakuzu's subordinate * Ginji - Kakuzu's banker * Kyōya - Kakuzu's accountant * Zangei - Kakuzu's bounty collector * Taka - affiliated group * Kabuto Yakushi - Sasori's spy, later collaborator with Obito * Madara Uchiha - collaborator with Obito * Tobi - Zetsu's clone Ciekawostki * Akatsuki (暁) if written as "Aka Tsuki" (赤月), translates to "red moon". * In Sha no Sho, Masashi Kishimoto stated that he originally planned on making Akatsuki a group of monsters with almost no human characteristics, with Zetsu emphasising that specifically. * In Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, the Akatsuki of the Genjutsu World is a well-known mercenary group. * In the Naruto Collectible Card Game, Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu Hōzuki are incorrectly listed as Akatsuki members while in their Akatsuki robes. * In the manga, the Three-Tails is sealed just before the Two-Tails. In the anime, the Three-Tails' capture receives its own arc, causing it to be sealed after the Two-Tails * In the anime, after the sealing of the Two-Tails, Pain states there are four tailed beasts remaining. Later in the anime, after Taka joins forces with Akatsuki, Kisame states there are three tailed beasts remaining. This retcon was put in place to allow an arc featuring the Six-Tails. * All three survivors of the Uchiha Clan Downfall eventually work with Akatsuki. * In the anime, within Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, the Akatsuki's goal is different as they are not searching for tailed beasts for world domination. The man behind the scene is not Obito, but Sasori, and he takes over Akatsuki after Nagato's defection. Sasori's motives are also different than Obito's. Kategoria:Drużyny